creativersefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Gegenstand
- .png | | }} ist } | Natural = ein Natürlicher Block | Craftable = ein Herstellbarer Block | Food = Nahrung | Accessory = Kleidung | Processable = Prozessierbar | Armor = Panzerung | Weapon = ein Schwert oder eine Waffe | Explosive = ein Sprengstoff | Ore = ein Erzblock | Plant = eine Pflanze | Blueprint = eine Blaupause | Potion = ein Trank | Tool = ein Werkzeug | #default = ein Gegenstand }} } | death = Erzeugt wenn Spieler verstorben ist | craft = Hergestellt im Herstellungsmenü | forge = Verhüttet im Brennofen | processor = Gemacht im Prozessor | surface = Gefunden an der Oberfläche | fossil = Gefunden in der Fossilienebene | stalactite = Gefunden in der Stalaktitenebene | lava = Gefunden in der Lavaebene | corrupted = Gefunden in der Befallenen Ebene | cold = Gefunden in Taigas, Tundras, oder Bergen | desert = Gefunden in Wüsten | ocean = Gefunden in Ozeanen | autumn = Gefunden in Spätholz Wäldern | taiga = Gefunden in Taiga Wäldern | tundra = Gefunden in Tundras | jungle = Gefunden im Dschungel | swamp = Gefunden im Sumpf | beach = Gefunden am Strand | savannah = Gefunden in der Savanne | mountain = Gefunden in Bergen | creature = Fallen gelassen von Kreaturen | creature_fossil = Fallen gelassen von Kreaturen aus Fossilien Höhlen | creature_stalactite = Fallen gelassen von Kreaturen aus Stalaktiten Höhlen | grown = Gewachsen aus Saat | ore = Extrahiert aus Erzen | treasure = Gefunden in Schatztruhen | soulbound = Gegeben | premium = Erworben im Store | cook = Erzeugt in der Kochstation | tamed_creature = Geerntet von gezähmten Kreaturen | holiday = Fallengelassen während des Weihnachts Event | none = | #default = }} } | switch = Benutzt um Verknüpftes ein- oder auszuschalten | delay = Benutzt um Signal-Verzögerungen zu platzieren | invert = Benutzt um Signal-Umkehrungen zu platzieren | keypad = Benutzt um ein Ziffernfeld zu platzieren | logic = Benutzt um zwei Signale mit einem definierten Vergleichsoperator zu platzieren | wire = Benutzt um Verknüpfungen herzustellen | pressure_plate = Benutzt um Spieler, Blöcke oder andere Wesen zu entdecken | block_kit_container = Benutzt um einen Block Kit für eine Blaupause zu lagern | block_bundle_container = Benutzt um Blöcke deines Bundles zu lagern | none = | craft = Benutzt um herzustellen | block = Benutzt um zu Bauen | growth = Kann gepflanzt werden | cook = Kann gekocht werden | forge = Kann verhüttet werden | thrown = Kann geworfen werden | consumed = Kann konsumiert werden | mushroom = Kann eingenommen werden, um eine Zeitspanne lang geheilt zu werden | potion = Kann eingenommen werden, um zu heilen | armor = Kann als Rüstung angelegt werden | powercell = Benutzt um Blöcke zu sammeln | powercell_stone = Benutzt um Stein oder schwächeres Material zu sammeln | powercell_fossil = Benutzt um Fossilienebenen- oder schwächeres Material zu sammeln | powercell_stalactite = Benutzt um Stalaktitebenen- oder schwächeres Material zu sammeln | powercell_lava = Benutzt um Lavaebenen- oder schwächeres Material zu sammeln | powercell_corruption = Benutzt um Befallenes Material oder schwächeres Material zu sammeln | sword = Benutzt um gegen Wesen oder Spieler zu kämpfen | station_processor = Benutzt um Rohmaterial in Herstellungskomponenten zu verarbeiten Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | station_forge = Benutzt um Rohmaterial in Herstellungskomponenten zu verhütten Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | station_culinary = Benutzt um Nahrung zu kochen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | extractor = Benutzt um Erze aus Erzknoten zu schürfen Auf Erzknoten platzieren um zu schürfen | light = Benutzt um dunkle Areale auszuleuchten und das erscheinen von Wesen zu verhindern | storage = Benutzt um Gegenstände zu lagern | container = Benutzt um Gegenstände auszustellen | climb = Kann erklommen werden | blueprint = Benutzt als Einzelschrittanweisung um Strukturen zu bauen | fireworks = Benutzt um ein Feuerwerk abzufeuern Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | excavator = Benutzt um ein großes Areal von Blöcken zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | excavator_surface = Benutzt um ein großes Areal von Blöcken auf der Oberfläche zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | excavator_fossil = Benutzt um ein großes Areal von Blöcken in der Fossilienebene oder schwächere Blöcke zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | excavator_stalactite = Benutzt um ein großes Areal von Blöcken in der Stalaktitebene oder schwächere Blöcke zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | tnt = Benutzt um Blöcke zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | tnt_surface = Benutzt um Blöcke auf der Oberfläche zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | tnt_stone = Benutzt um Stein oder schwächeres Material zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | tnt_fossil = Benutzt um Fossilienebenen- oder schwächeres Material zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | tnt_stalactite = Benutzt um Stalaktitebenen- oder schwächeres Material zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | tnt_lava = Benutzt um Lavaebenen- oder schwächeres Material zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | tnt_corruption = Benutzt um Befallenes Material oder schwächeres Material zu sprengen Platzieren und aktivieren um es zu nutzen | bed = Benutzt um zu schlafen | beacon = Benutzt um Orte in der Landschaft zu markieren | recipe = Benutzt um neue Rezepte zu erlernen | teleporter = Benutzt um von einem Teleporter zu einem anderen Teleporter zu teleportieren | narative = Kann gelesen werden | wash = Benutzt um verschmutzte Haustiere zu waschen | tame = Benutzt um Wesen zu zähmen | pet = Kann von Haustieren getragen werden | plow = Benutzt um Land zu pflügen | fertilize = Benutzt um Pflanzen zu düngen | touchstone = Drücke T um zu Touchstones teleportiert zu werden | healing_beacon = Benutzt um befallenes in einem Areal zu heilen | fan = Erstellt eine gerichtete Kraft wenn plaziert | #default = }} | Vermisster Gegenstand = Dies ist ein Platzhalter für eine Gegenstands Beschreibung. | Lehmziegel Wand = Ich nehme an hier gestrandet zu sein, hat dich erfinderisch werden lassen. Du hast sogar was aus Matsch gemacht. | Lagerfeuer = Now all we need are some s'mores and we'll be set! | Befallener Obelisk = Who doesn't need a ominus obelisk in their living room, amiright? | none = | #default = Hier soll dann eine wunderbare Beschreibung stehen. }} } } | Craftable | Komponenten für die Herstellung | Komponenten für die Herstellung }}